


Hands

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc supports Beverly in the aftermath of Wesley's accident.





	Hands

Beverly listened to Admiral Brand go over the final results of the inquiry. She let out a small gasp when she heard her son say, "I would like to add something to my testimony," and felt comfort and relief when her hand was engulfed in the warm, large hand of Jean-Luc. He gently squeezed her hand as Wesley explained everything to the admiral.   
  
Later, at the end of the inquiry, he kept her hand in his as they stood with the other parents and were called forward by Admiral Brand to discuss the options for the cadets. When the parents were dismissed, he kept hold of her hand as they walked across the campus to Wesley's dormitory.   
  
They were standing outside Wesley's door, poised to knock, when she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." 


End file.
